The Princess of Cybertron
by redrose1024
Summary: The beautiful Princess of Cybertron. A young naive femme with enough passion to win a war...and the hearts of many. Warnings: Prime with G1 characters, OCXBumblebee, post war, Optimus is alive
1. Challenge

Challenge

Bound and shackled, the Great Princess of Cybertron was left defenseless against her captors. Chipped paint decorated her cell, as did splattered energon and stray screws.

The war was over and they won. Now they start their fun. Corrupting lives, seeing who survives.

The Princess had suffered through similar punishments. Only then, there was still hope for a better future. They had the mighty Optimus Prime leading them. Now, he was being subjected to a torture the others could only imagine.

The valiant femme hadn't uttered a word since she was separated from her guardian, Ironclaw. When it became clear to them that the Deceptions intended to separate them, they both put up quite the fight. The guardian struck everyone near him, screaming profanities as he ran to her. The Princess also fought back and raced to him. Their Autobot comrades could only spectate and pray that the Deceptions let them live.

"Lily, we'll figure something out!" he shouted urgently. Their servos met and they clung to each other. "Promise me you'll stay strong."

The Decepticons tore him away and grabbed the Princess. He tried fighting back but found himself at the receiving end of several murderous weapons.

"Stay strong, doll!" he cried as they pulled him away.

"I will!" she replied in her squeaky voice.

She was brought to the same part of the ship as Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet. The Deceptions knew that they all had authority and subjected them to a different kind of punishment. They used plasma whips, drills, dissection, anything that would bring gruelling pain.

Princess Waterlily had never felt this way before, so helpless. She felt as if she couldn't talk, couldn't move, she was stuck. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus tried to snap her out it. Optimus had also attempted to do so towards the beginning, but soon he was subjected to torture that made it so he could hardly move. Eventually, Ultra Magnus stopped trying too. He wound up being in too much pain to try and soothe a young femme who wasn't even in arms reach.

But Ratchet didn't give up. The Princess tried to hypothesize why he was so persistent but came to no conclusion. He'd call out her name everyday. She didn't answer. She just plopped herself down next to her cell door so Ratchet could see that she was still functioning. He'd ask her some questions about her well being, but she didn't answer. She never did. The most he ever got out of her was a nod when he asked if her energon levels were above 40%.

She nearly scared Ratchet into deactivation when she didn't respond. There was one point in time when she had just gotten back from a particularly difficult torture session. They threw her into her cell and left her to dwell in a pool of her own energon.

"Princess, are you alright?" he asked.

No answer.

"Princess?"

Nothing.

"Lily?!"

Silence.

"Lily! Are you there?" he screamed, his voice raw and shrill, griping the bars and shaking them. "Answer me! Something! Anything!"

She was silent.

Ultra Magnus, and even Optimus, gathered their strength to look up, fearing the worst. If the Princess offlined then the war really was over. Everyone would fall apart more than they already have. The two mechs knew why Ratchet was looking out for her. If he lost her, he'd be practically nonfunctioning.

"Ratchet, I don't think she's-" Magnus stopped at the sound of quiet pede steps.

The Princess made an appearance out of the darkness and collapsed in front of the door. Ratchet lowly chuckled in relief and sank to the floor. Ultra Magnus sighed and even Optimus relaxed.

"Oh Primus femme, don't scare us like that." he said.

A few cycles after the incident, the Autobots were dragged into a colossal room and bound to the floor by their chained servos. The entire Decepticon army was there, as was many torture weapons.

The Princess' guardian craned his neck cables to get his first look at her in awhile. It was not a promising sight. Aside from the numerous injuries, she had a dull look in her optics. The brightness that had once shown so often in her optics was gone. It pained his spark to see her so broken.

He watched as Megatron stepped into view. The Autobots that could watched in fear. Those who couldn't sat in silence.

"Decepticons, I have brought you what you asked for!" he announced. The army cheered. "I have liberated Cybertron, freed the imprisoned, and captured those who have wronged us!"

The Princess dared to look up for a brief moment. The silver warlord was making a grand speech, but she didn't care enough to listen.

"As a reward to you all, I'd like to make The Great Optimus Prime's execution public."

The Decepticons cried out in glee. The Autobots froze and yelled protests. Optimus didn't respond, he was far too beaten to. A couple vehicons hoisted him to his pedes and dragged him to Megatron. The silver mech tilted his chin to look into his optics.

"You've caused quite the ruckus." he said.

They led him to the center of the stage where he was made to kneel. Megatron picked up a gnarly looking pistol and loaded it with a single round. The Autobots braced themselves for the destruction of their leader.

But it didn't come.

"Wait!" a shy sounding voice cried.

The Princess shakily stood up. Her knees quivering as she took a step towards Megatron. The vehicons pointed their weapons at her, but were given the signal to stop by Megatron. She stood up tall and squared her shoulders.

"I, Princess Waterlily of Cybertron, challenge you to a battle." she announced. "All or nothing. If I win, the war and Cybertron are mine. If you win, I will do whatever you desire. You may kill me, torture me, I will become a loyal soldier, become your femme." he perked up at the last part.

Ironclaw became tense. She couldn't win. Not against _him_. In the Golden Era, he and been a gladiator and had once fought against him. It was a horrifying battle. Both of them fought valiantly and in the end, Megatronus emerged victorious. Even in his prime, he couldn't overcome his raw power. Even Optimus Prime couldn't. What made her think that she could?

"Don't do it Lily!" he screamed at her.

Lily had seen how he reacted when she mentioned her becoming his femme. "Think about it. A princess and a gladiator. An unstoppable force. I'm sure that your army would love to have a duo like that making all the decisions." the army cheered again.

Megatron held up his servo to silence them. "Why are you so desperate to fight me?"

"I already stated it. I want my planet back."

"And a fight against me is the best way to do it?" he laughed.

"I do recall you yourself once saying that a Princess is not to be denied." she countered. "And I thought that you enjoyed fighting. Why else would you have started a war?"

The guardian could see the emotion in Lily's eyes again. They weren't innocent or happy. They were the same ones she wore out on the battlefield. They had fire, determination, and ignorance. She was young. _Very_ young. She was ignorant, hadn't experienced the world like she should have.

"Are you scared Megatron?" she asked.

"Of a youngling? I think not." he stared directly at the guardian's optics and said, "So I accept your challenge."

Ironclaw lunged at Megatron. The vehicons grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. The Autobots started yelling pleas for him to decline her offer. _Let her live_ , they pleaded. _She's too young_ , they screamed.

Princess Waterlily stood tall and proud and acted as if nothing had happened. Her guardian tried desperately to get her attention and convince her to forfeit. The Decepticon army cheered, the officers snickered. The Autobots could only watch in stunned silence at what she had just done. Only when she caught a glimpse of Optimus, did her guard fall.

"You do not need to sacrifice yourself." he muttered a hoarse whisper.

"I want to." she said. "It's our only chance."

"I understand that you are passionate...but you are far too young and important to offline like this...please understand, my Princess."

"I do understand."

 _I am strong_ , she said to herself. I _can at least give him a run for his money. I know that my deactivation will not go unavenged. Millions have pledged their allegiance to me, if I fall, my murderer will too._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Princess had been taken to Knockout in preparation for her battle. He silently dressed some of her wounds and gave her pain killers.

"Knockout," she began. "Why are you treating my wounds?"

"Well, you can't go out on the battlefield already wounded." he replied.

Lily studied him for a moment. "Are the orders to heal me from Megatron or from you?"

"From me?" he chuckled. "Why would in be giving orders to heal an Autobot?"

"Because you want me to win." she answered. "You don't want to spend eternity under Megatron's rule, do you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"If I win, would you like to spend eternity under the rule of me?"

"I..." he tried to look for the right words. "I think I would like that much more, my Princess."

She smiled. "Than under my rule you shall be."


	2. Fight

Fight

Lily waited behind two double doors in a dark room. She held a sheild in one servo and a sword in the other. Her normal pink armor had been replaced with thick silver armor.

She put on a brave face as the doors slid open. The entire Decepticon army was cheering. She realized that they weren't cheering for her, they were cheering for Megatron. He wad quite the crowd pleaser. He waved to every one and circled the ring.

The Princess caught a glimpse of the Autobots watching her from a box above the stands. Her guardian was chained by his wrists along with the rest of the Autobots. She sucked in her upper lip and stepped forward.

She heard her spark humming in her audios. Her chassis was heaving with the vents she took to calm her systems. The cheering crowds became nothing but white noise. She stared her opponent in the optics, practically staring death in the optics.

The Princess didn't hear the bells sound. Megatron caught her off guard and struck first. She sported a good sized scratch in her paint. Lily raised to her pedes and stood tall.

She was a small build and often times struggled to make herself seem intimidating. However, the Princess was still a good warrior. Ironclaw, her guardian, typically did the fighting for her, but she could still hold her own. She and Ironclaw would often times team up when faced with a difficult enemy. Together, they dominated over everyone.

She lunged at him and struck him with her sword. He slashed at her with his own weapon, causing her to deflect the attack. While she was still distracted, he struck her in the side. The Princess doubled over in pain. Megatron took this as an opportunity to put his pede on her back and stomp down. A thick stream of energon dripped from her glossa and down her chin.

The Princess knew that she had to think fast. She was far too vulnerable right now. Megatron could pierce through her back or rip out an doorwing. Her optic caught sight of her sword. She grabbed it and stuck it the side of Megatron's pede. He grunted in anger and lifted his pede up to stomp on her again. Lily rolled out from underneath him and wielded her weapons. She could practically see Ironclaw beaming at the clever stunt she had just pulled.

The memory of her guardian distracted her for a moment. Her stance fell limp and her optics wandered to the floor. Blinded with rage, Megatron lunged. She jumped back and just barely missed his attack.

From the sidelines, Ironclaw watched the fight with the rest of the Autobots. They stared with sorrowful optics. Ironclaw tried to remain confident. He had faith in her, she just had trouble focusing in a fight. He yearned to tell her what she needed to do, to give her gentle guidelines and ensure her victory. She had strength, but she also had a young mind with her helm in the clouds.

The Princess narrowed her optics at her opponent. He seemed unfazed by the attacks. Lily cursed herself and tried to hit him. He was evading her attacks as if he knew her every move. She was growing frustrated. The creeping thoughts of defeat were growing stronger. She realized just how in over her helm she was.

Megatron had been fighting all his life, even before the war. He was a master at combat. So what did that make Lily?

A _nuisance_.

To him, she was nothing more than another obstacle, perhaps the easiest he had to overcome. This whole fight was just a game to him.

She'd challenged the leader of the Decepticons to a duel. How did she expect to win against the mech who defeated a _Prime_?

Her bottom lip component started to tremble. Her vision started to blur as the coolant tears started to form. She was getting frustrated. She started to move slower, her attacks becoming sloppy and weak.

The Princess started to feel angry at herself. The anger started to build up and make her feel violent, but she couldn't bring herself to inflict it on others.

Ironclaw recognized what was happening. He desperately wanted to tell her how to channel those emotions. If she could, Megatron would be no match for her. He knew he couldn't yell to her, there were guards on all sides of them to ensure that something like that wouldn't happen.

Lily's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to avoid Megatron's attacks. The tears began to spill over, causing a distraction and making Lily wipe them away.

Megatron inflicted a hard blow to her chassis while she was distracted. The Princess fell to the ground with a small grunt. Lily brought up her sheild to protect herself while she recovered.

Her thoughts wandered to the other Autobots. She remembered who she was fighting for. The pleas of her guardian replayed in her processors. Her earliest memories of travelling through the galaxies with him resurfaced. Her tears of frustration and self loathing turned into longing. She recalled when she met the rest of the Autobots and how they helped her when she was separated from Ironclaw. The thoughts filled her with determination.

She squared her shoulders and stiffened her doorwings. The tears of sorrow turned to anger as she sprang back into action. She was back and better than ever. Her attacks became stronger despite her numerous wounds. She slashed with her sword and protected herself with her shield.

Megatron took his sword and attempted to strike The Princess' helm. She dropped to her knees and slid between his legs. She sprang back into a standing position and leaped gracefully into the air.

The Autobots watched in stunned silence as their Princess fought with renewed valor. The Decepticons shouted swears at the Princess and cheered for their leader's victory. Ironclaw's optics gleamed with pride as he watched her fight with everything she had.

Lily gracefully did a 180 in the air and came soaring down. Megatron didn't have time to react before he was impaled by her sword.

Everyone was silent.

No one dared to speak. No one dared to question his offlining. No one dared to question the Princess or her victory.

She had won the war.

Waterlily vented deeply as she withdrew the sword from Megatron's chassis. His lifeless frame thumped to the ground. She stood up straight and looked around in fearful astonishment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually offlined someone.

The Decepticon guards went into a frenzy on what to do. Ironclaw took the advantage and broke the restraints. The guards cowarded in fear, unsure on their next course of action. The Guardian broke the glass window and leaped down to the arena.

The Princess stood in center of the arena. She captured the attention of everyone as she gave her speech.

"I have won the war in the name of the Autobots. Cybertron is now in my possession."

Ratchet watched her stand tall and proud. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did. He felt overwhelming pride in her that put him in tears. But he also felt pity. She was trying to appear older than she was. A petite young femme sporting many wounds, giving a speech that would surely become legendary.

"Those who pledge their allegiance to me shall be spared. Those who don't, will either be executed or forced to live in exile, it is their choice as to which punishment they shall receive. l will be departing to Iacon with my Autobot comrades. I trust that you will all behave in my absence. If I hear any word saying otherwise," she stopped to pull her sword out of Megatron's chassis. Her next words were spoken with a low voice. "I will _not_ take to it lightly."

She dismissed the Decepticons and turned to her guardian. He put a servo on her shoulder and quietly asked if she was ok. He resisted pulling her into a hug, knowing that she was trying to look strong.

The rest of the Autobots joined them in the center of the arena. Some congratulated her, others took guard and made sure no Decepticons ambushed them. Ratchet stayed behind with Optimus to start making some minor repairs.

"My Princess," Lily heard someone call.

Weapons whirled to life and pointed at the Decepticon's head medic. Knockout maintained an innocent look on his face as he slowly approached the Princess.

"Knockout," the Princess greeted.

"I'd like to offer my services and pledge my allegiance to you." he said quickly.

Waterlily stepped forward, ignoring her comrades aiming guns at the medic. She offered a small smile and nodded.

"If you assist us in getting to the Autobot base in Iacon and heal my wounded soldiers, I will gladly accept you into my court."

Knockout nodded. "Consider it done."

The Autobots collected Ratchet and Optimus and headed to the landing deck. Knockout led them to one of the larger ships, perfect for a long distance trip like Iacon.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee escorted The Princess to the medical wing while Ironclaw helped Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack took the wheel while those who were left took guard and waited to be treated for their wounds.

Ratchet immediately put Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Waterlily into stasis. Ironclaw stayed by Lilly's side until she went under.

As soon as she was out of sight of the others, she dropped the act and started taking orders instead of giving them. Her doorwings fell and she resumed her position next to her guardian. It made her feel safe and she knew that he would protect her no matter what.


	3. Iacon

Iacon

The entire Autobot crew had proved themselves while their superiors were out of commission. The medics had worked under extreme pressure. Those who were waiting for treatment, assumed the position of a guard.

The Iacon base that the Princess had chosen was in remarkable shape. Most of the building was intact. There was still electricity in some areas of it, the med bay being one of them. Ratchet and Knockout thanked Primus for that. Without proper equiptment, many of them would be offline by now.

Everyone had been suspicious of Knockout. They allowed him to work in peace simply because of the Princess' orders that allowed him to do so. Ratchet was stubborn and refused to rest and heal like he so desperately needed to do. Arcee had pulled him aside and demanded that he take a break, even if just for a few joors. He reluctantly agreed. Ironclaw quietly assured him that he'd keep watch while he was in stasis.

The ones of authority were all out of commission at this time. It left the Autobots vulnerable. They didn't know what the remaining Decepticons were doing, for all they knew, they could be forming a rebellion. They didn't have any leadership either, Optimus, Magnus, Ratchet, and Waterlily were all in stasis.

Ironclaw had been temporarily directing every one in Ratchet's absence. After all, he was a general before he met The Princess. He sent those who were physically capable, to stand guard of the base. He stationed himself in the med bay to protect the wounded. He himself, was dealing with some unpleasant wounds, but not enough to put him out of commission.

He stayed by Waterlily's side most of the time, assuming his position as her guardian. Only the medics could come near her without earning a low growl from Ironclaw.

"Do you ever plan on leaving her side?" Ratchet asked one lunar cycle.

Ironclaw rested his chin on a servo and looked up at the medic. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's getting older." he replied.

Ironclaw didn't like where this was going. "And?"

"She can hold her own in a fight."

"And?"

Ratchet sighed and decided to drop the topic. It wad obvious that he wasn't ready to let go of her. For now, that was ok, but only because Lily wasn't ready to let go either.

Since the day they found The Princess stranded on Earth, she'd been obsessed with being with him. When they first met her, the Decepticons had ambushed them and taken Ironclaw prisoner. She had been nothing more than a sparkling without him. The Autobots had taken her in, given her energon and shelter, but without Ironclaw she was terrified of everything and everyone. She hid in closets and empty storage containers. On more than one occasion, Ratchet had stumbled upon her while looking for medical equipment. She was a sobbing, petrified mess, desperately scrambling to get away from him. It pained his spark to see someone so young like this.

He bent down to her level and offered her a servo. He spoke calmly to her in a low voice, foreign to his normal tone. She remained huddled towards the back of the closet, gripping the wall. Her sides heaved with her rapid vents, doorwings lowered, digits clawing at the wall, but never taking her optics off Ratchet.

"I knew your carrier," he had said to her. "I was apart of her court."

Eventually, while every one was out of the base, she came out from her hiding place. Ratchet talked to her from a distance, trying to make her feel comfortable. She inched closer to him and watched what he was doing. They spoke for awhile until Ratchet informed her that the rest of the Autobots would be arriving shortly. She scampered off into hiding again and didn't emerge until Bumblebee befriended her a few cycles later.

Nothing had changed since then.

The two of them were inseparable. Waterlily would still hold Ironclaw's hand as they walked side by side. Ironclaw would put her well being before everything, including the war. So, it was only natural that he'd be by her side when she was as wounded as she was. Ratchet, along with everyone else, knew that they'd have to let go of each other sooner or later. The Princess was bound to find a mech or femme that she fancied. When that time came, Ironclaw would have to let her go to who ever captured her spark. It would be ugly, it would be entertaining, but it had to be done.

Out of all the officers, Magnus was the first to online. Finally feeling at ease, Ratchet let himself succumb to exhaustion and went into stasis. Ultra Magnus immediately took control and got to work. With his carefully calculated plans, he organized everyone into groups and gave them roles. It was chaotic at first, but soon every one got into their routine. In the midst of all the chaos, Ultra Magnus caught sight of Knockout. He was put through rigorous questioning, and in the end was deamed a liar. The medic was put in the brig and only to be used in an emergency.

When Ratchet came back online, he immediately got to work with Magnus. They contacted Wheeljack and asked the wrecker to come back to Cybertron.

Ratchet debated bringing Waterlily out of stasis. She was badly injured but had healed to the point of being able to walk and perform normal tasks. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet had discussed it and decided that it would be best to have on of their leaders online.

* * *

Ironclaw stood at her side while Ratchet activated the protocols to make her online. He informed Ironclaw that it would take some time for her to be fully functional and left.

The guardian anxiously waited. Her frame started to get warmer with her systems activating. Soon her frame began to twitch and her optics flickered to life.

Ironclaw shifted so he was in her field of vision. Her vision sensors online and she was immediately met with the picture of her guardian hovering over her. He put his servo on her cheek and watched her lip components form a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." she said.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

Ironclaw sat back and stroked Lily's helm. "You gave us all quite the scare."

"I won though."

"Yes." The guardian kissed her helm. "Yes, you did."

* * *

A few joors later, Ratchet and Optimus sat together in a private room in the med bay. Optimus sat on the medical berth while Ratchet leaned against a wall.

"How is the Princess?" Optimus asked.

"She's pulled through quite well, but I must admit that it was pit trying to get her into a successful stasis. She's online now, has been for a few joors." Ratchet said.

Optimus smiled at the good news and his dear friend's demeanour. "And everyone else?"

"They're all fairing quite well. Their injuries are healing and they've banded together nicely." he sighed. "I think everyone's happy that its all finally over."

Optimus nodded and stood up. "Do you have the time?"

"Around 1230 joors."

"A bit late to be online, don't you think, Ratchet?"

"I don't think anyone's in the position to have normal recharging schedules at this point." Ratchet grumbled.

Optimus hummed in agreement and followed Ratchet out. They took a short stroll around the base where Ratchet gave Optimus a verbal report on their situation. It appeared that most if the base was intact and had electricity flowing through it. However, there were some areas that had been deemed unsafe. They'd have to be inspected and fixed immediately. Most of the crew had been cleared for active duty, their wounds having healed enough for it. Overall, Optimus was impressed with their resilience. They'd all have to be commended for their efforts after this nightmare was over with.


	4. Course of Action

Course of Action

The Princess and her Guardian sat at a rectangular table. The other mechs at the table were twice her size. They all looked so important. They made the Princess feel small and insignificant. She tried to put on a brave face, but would always look down on herself in the end. She hardly spoke during these meetings. It made her wonder why they even required that she attend those meeting any more.

Her Guardian remained by her side through out it all. He knew how much she hated these meetings. She was not only the youngest there, but she was also the only femme. Ironclaw knew how intimidating they all were. They even sometimes intimidated him. It wasn't their physical largeness that got to him. It was their mental capacity. They were all _so_ much smarter than him.

It was a little know fact, that Ironclaw nor Lilly could properly read. They kept that secret to themselves, far too embarrassed to tell anyone else.

Ironclaw was born into a very poor family. He never got an education and as a result never learned to read. Then, Waterlily came into his life, he didn't have the knowledge or resources to teach her much of anything. He couldn't protect her with knowledge but he could protect her with his physical strength.

All the other mechs spoke about political topics while Waterlily sat quietly with her Guardian. She held her servos nearly in her lap and bowed her helm slightly, all while maintaining perfect posture like she'd been taught. Ironclaw tried to maintain good posture, but after a millennia of slouching, he found it hard for his old frame to sit up straight.

She remained silent through out the entire meeting. She only dared to speak until after the meeting when Prowl handed her a data pad.

"Princess," he said. "your copy of the minutes."

Waterlily gently accepted the data pad. "Th-thank you, Prowl" she stuttered.

Prowl nodded his helm and left with Jazz. The Princess and her Guardian made their way to Ironclaw's quarters. Although, Waterlily had her own quarters, she preferred to spend her free time in Ironclaw's. Ironclaw had noticed this early on and put an extra desk in there for her, along with a few other things as well.

Lily sat on the couch and Ironclaw sat on the ground next to her feet, their usual relaxation positions. Ironclaw turned on a news broadcast while Waterlily busier herself with trying to decipher her data pads.

Ironclaw could see the frustration in her optics as she tried to read with what little education she had. It pained him to see her go through this every single cycle. It wasn't fun for either of them.

Ironclaw shifted to sit next to her on the couch. He leaned over to get a better view on what she was doing. It looked _hard._ He couldn't imagine being illiterate and trying to do work like that.

"Lily," he said. "Me and some other mechs have been talking and..." Waterlily looked up to meet his optics. Ironclaw vented and continued. "We all agree that it'd be best for you to have someone to teach you to do...things."

"Who did you speak to?" she asked softly.

"Mechs like Optimus and Prowl and Jazz and...Ratchet..."

"D-did you tell Ratchet?"

He nodded. "I did. They all needed to know."

"Was he mad."

"Primus no." he paused. "They were surprised, but they all said that they understand."

"So now...they want me to have a teacher to teach me to read and write?"

"Yes, and they gave you two options." Ironclaw held up one digit. "You can go to one of the newly formed academies or..." he held up another digit. "we can get some teachers to come here. But, I will remind you, if you choose to go to the Academy, I cannot go with you. If you choose to learn here, the changes of you meeting other mechs and femmes your own age are slim."

"That's okay!" she chirped. "Bumblebee's here!"

"Doll," he put his servo on her cheek. "he's leaving for the Academy, remember?"

"R-right, of course." she looked down.

"You don't have to make a decision n-"

"I want to stay here!" she blurted.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Ironclaw nodded. "I will notify everyone that you've come to a conclusion."

Waterlily had to admit, these studies were brutal. She was learning, yes, but it was still hard. However, she enjoyed the approving nods of those around her when ever she did something right.

These studies had gone on for quite awhile now. She had grown both mentally and physically. By now, she had almost fully matured.

Ironclaw had remained her loyal servant through out her entire life. Lily loved him dearly and would never harm him, but he was also getting older. He was alive far before the war and she feared that he might not be able to physically fight anymore. If something was to happen to the Princess, he'd never forgive himself.

There had been a few attempts made to assassinate her in the past. Some rogue Decepticons still had it out for her. There was even a few corrupt Autobots who had tried to take her spark. Every time, Ironclawl protected her. He took bullets to the chassis, stab wounds to every part of his frame, he'd even pushed her out of the way of a bomb once before.

The Princess was flattered, but she was also worried. He often times had trouble realizing that he was getting older. He still thought that he was a young spunky mech in the gladiator pits. She had tried to gently voice her worries to him in the past, but he responded with that same excuse every time.

"Doll, you have to remember." he smiled. "It's my job to protect you.

Lily would pretend to accept his answer. She still knew that it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened. Something that she'd never be able to forgive herself for.

The Princess had given this matter some thought. One lunar cycle, she was studying some ancient scripture in Ironclaw's quarters. The particular text she was reading was about a foreign Queen who appeared to be in a familiar dilemma as her. Her King was growing old and unfit to continue his duties. So, she hired a young scribe to secretly do his work for him. Once the King died, the Queen crowned the scribe as King and let him carry on with his duties.

Although the Queen's treasonous plots struck her as disturbing, the poem still aided her. She shall just recruit more security for herself! It was so simple. She had just been over thinking everything. Of course, she wouldn't keep this as a secret from Ironclaw. She would actually ask for his opinion on the matter.

Ironclaw's approval had been overwhelming. He praised her for being such a smart femme. Lily would never admit it, but she actually resented herself for coming up with such a simple plan so late. Still, she put on a happy face and accepted his kind words.

The Princess was referred to Cybertron's most elite academy. There, they trained their students in not only combat, but also literature, the arts, sciences, and standard military protocol.

Waterlily had been personally invited by the Dean to have a tour of the academy and have a chance to mingle with their top students. The Princess gratefully accepted. A few cycles later, she and Ironclaw took a train ride to the academy.

Lily and Ironclaw took their positions in front of the closed door. Waterlily stood in front with her shoulders square and wings high. Ironclaw stood behind her, he puffed out his chest and held his servos behind his back. At events like these it was his job to look intimidating. He was there to ensure no harm would come to the Princess and nothing else.

The doors slid open to reveal a crowd of mechs and femmes all looking to be around Lily's age. They were clapping and cheering, absolutely honored to be in the presence of such regality.

A mech and a femme were on either side of the sliding door. They offered her a servo as she gracefully stepped down onto the platform. They kneeled down on one knee and pressed their lips to the Princess' servos.

"My Princess, we shall be your escorts." the mech said.

They stood up in unison and started walking. Waterlily and Ironclaw obediently followed.

They went inside of the academy where many officials were waiting. The escorts left through a side door. The officials joyfully greeted the Princess and shook her servo. The Princess recalled what her studies said about these situations; a royal femme is to be gracious to her hosts and accept their efforts. They insisted on taking her through a tour of their facilities. Lily gratefully accepted.

An older mech led the tour. Waterlily held her servos and quietly walked next to him. They toured their offices, classrooms, lecture rooms, and finally stopped at the training grounds.

"This," the mech said. "is where our top students train."

Lily nodded and watched the mechs and femmes perform athletic feats of strength. There were weights, jumps, a race track, and many more pieces of equipment she could not name.

"This is out head coach." the mech said.

Lily greeted the coach, a gruff looking mech. Without a single word he flicked his servo and motioned for his students to line up. They did so perfectly. Every single one of them stood tall and straight, saluting their coach as if he was a war general.

"These," the coach said. "are my top fifty students. I personally selected them for you, your elegance. I believe that they are all ready to serve under your command. Please, take your pick."

The Princess walked up and down the aisle of mechs and femmes with Ironclaw and the other two mechs in tow. Ironclaw watched in amusement at how they would all tense up when the Princess walked by. Primus help them when she _smiled_ at one. Ironclaw had taken the pleasure at looking behind him and watching the students struggle to regain their composure. He watched one young femme in particular cover her face plates in heated embarrassment as her doorwings twitched madly. Another mech completely lost it and had to brace himself on his friend to contain himself. Ironclaw continued to look forward just in time to see Lily smile at another mech who was hardly keeping a straight face at this point.

"Have you made your decision, Princess?" the older mech asked.

"I'm not sure..." she said. "They all seem so talented."

"I understand, your Excellency. Please, take your time."

"I...I fear I may have to return to my home to think." she finally said. "But I will get back to you as soon as I can."

The two student escorts returned and led Lily and Ironclaw back to the train. The Princess graciously thanked them for their time and effort spent on such a small task and left.


	5. Decisions

Decisions

The Princess sat in her quarters. It was late in the lunar cycle. She and Ironclaw had returned earlier that solar cycle. The Dean of the Academy gave her a data pad with all the soldiers she had previews that cycle. He also specified that there was a group of mechs on there who weren't at the preview because of medical reasons. Ironclaw had guessed that every one at the academy trained their afts off in hopes of being apart of the top fifty students who got selected.

The Princess had skimmed through most of their files already. All she and left to read was the four mechs who couldn't be there.

She silently read through their files until she came to one mech who actually caught her optic. This mech, she knew. She had grown to be quite fond of him as time passed. She still considered him to be a trusted friend, despite the fact she hadn't seen him in _ages._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

He was _ecstatic._ He was finally leaving. He found his place in this world and it turned out to be sweeter than he thought.

He wasn't sure who had selected him. He was far too excited when he heard his name called. Students were only summoned to the administrations office when someone had selected them to be their guard, at least in his department.

The young mech had chosen to go to the Academy specifically to protect those who needed it. But he didn't want to protect cybertronians in general. He wanted to dedicate himself to one being and defend them with his life.

The secretary had given him his dismissal information and a one way train ticket to his client. He kissed the data pad as he skipped merrily to his dorm room. He packed up what little belongings he had, bid farewell and went to catch his train.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Waterlily had been waiting in the ballroom for quite sometime now. Its where she had told her new guard to meet her. She chose such a beautiful room so she could make a lasting first impression on him. She didn't want to treat this new guard as a servant, but as a friend.

Lily vented deeply and went to look out the stained glass windows. Outside, she didn't see a bustling city. Instead she saw a group of construction workers fixing the remains of smaller building that would one day expand into a city. She yearned to see it in her life time.

The sound of doors opening brought her back to reality. She remained in place and held her servos behind her.

The young mech came marching through the double doors. He wasted no time in marveling at the ball room's beauty, instead he spotted the young femme. He raced to stand a few feet behind her and bowed.

The femme was obviously someone of great importance. This day and age, only Cybertron's elite could have a paint job looking like _that,_ a stunning powdery pink. She was tall and skinny for a femme. Most femmes he'd met were small with wide hips and a bulging chassis. Even from the backside, he could tell she was like a twig.

The young mech waited for her instructions. He bit his lip component to try and contain his excitement.

The femme slowly moved her helm to the side until she was looking into his optics.

"Hello, Bumblebee." she said.

The young scout's helm shot up. He couldn't believe his optics. The Princess was standing right in front of him. Surely, he hadn't been assigned _her._ He was so inexperienced.

The Princess turned around fully so she was now facing him. She had grown up beautifully. Her frame was thin and flowing. Her face plates were so pale and defined, they resembled a statue. She had an eerie yet calming presence, almost like a spirit.

"You've grown." she softly chuckled.

Her voice sent a tingling sensation up his back. It was so soft and even. It was song-like, had its own melody.

She smiled. "I suppose we both have."

Bumblebee tried to formulate a response. Being in the presence of such beauty and grace sent his mind into chaos.

"M-my Princess!" he stuttered. "I am honored to make your acquaintanceship, your Radiance."

 _'Frag!'_ he mentally cursed. _'Not only did you raise your voice beyond normal volume, but you also used improper grammar. Frag! You fragged up! First impression: officially ruined!'_ But the Princess didn't flinch. Instead, she sat on her knees so she was at his level. The tiny chains that hung from her armor made small _dinks_ as they hit the marble floor.

"Bumblebee," she said. "We're not just acquaintances." she grabbed his servo. "We're _friends_." Bumblebee could feel his spark stop. "We fought together in war. _I_ should be the one bowing down to you. You're a _war hero_."

The scout nodded his helm. Lily giggled and stood up again.

"I've arranged for you to have the first few cycles off. I've been informed that you know many of the mechs and femmes stationed on base." Bumblebee nodded. That was part of the reason he was so happy to be put here. "Good, I was worried you'd be lonely."

"If I may a-ask," he said. "when will I b-begin my work for you."

The Princess gave it a moments thought. "Well, Ironclaw is my guardian, he stays by my side at almost every joor of the cycle. I suppose you can begin your duties when I make my next public appearance."

Bumblebee nodded. The Princess smiled and waved a servo. "Dismissed."

"I-I think that I made a terrible first impression for myself." Bumblebee plopped himself down in a seat.

"Da Princess is used ta stuff li'e dat. Everyone gets a li'le nervous 'round her." Jazz assured.

"I-I hardly spoke! I literally went to the academy t-to learn how to act around important mechs and femmes like her."

"First impressions ain't as important as dey seem. As long as ya ain't insultin' her, ya'll be fine."

Bumblebee tried to come up with a rebuttal. Jazz appeared to think of something before he did.

"Weren't da two of ya friends durin' da war?"

Bumblebee shrugged.

"Close enough! Da two of ya have history. Dat's good. Ya can use it." he paused. "Just be happy ya didn't become her guard before she started her studies. Would've had a pit more o' trouble."

Bumblebee stood up a bit straighter. "W-what do you mean?"

"She wasn't as confident before." Jazz paused again. "It's not 'xactly my spot ta say, but before she started learnin' how ta read and write, she was timid. _Nevuh_ left Ironclaw's side. Ah ain't ever heard her speak at a meetin' until after she learned all o' dat stuff."

"Why?"

Jazz leaned back and shrugged. "Who can say?"


	6. Kiss

Kiss

Waterlily's quarters had a balcony. It was one of the 'perks' of being princess. Ironclaw nor Lily were very fond of it. Ironclaw was paranoid that Lily would get sniped when he wasn't there. Lily didn't ever use it because of how cold it always was. So, they only ever used it when it was warm and when they were together.

Ironclaw leaned against the railing with a cy-gar in between his digits. He rarely smoked around the Princess, but he felt like he could make an acception for right now. Waterlily sat cross-legged in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow?" she asked her guardian.

Ironclaw smirked at her small high pitched voice. "Early. You'll probably be asleep, but I'll come in and say good bye."

Lily nodded and took a small drink of her energon.

"You'll have Bumblebee here to protect you while I'm gone."

Lily put her cube of energon down. She stood up and walked to Ironclaw. He remained motionless as she put a servo on his back.

"You don't have to worry." she said.

"I know but-" he stopped and put a servo on his face plates. Lily patiently waited for him to finish. "we haven't been apart since...since..."

"That's not ever going to happen again. The war is over. We won."

Ironclaw put both servos on the railing and gripped it. "I still can't shake it. After all this time, it's still there."

Lily looked down in a shameful manner. Ironclaw saw this and had a moment of mental panic. He quickly searched for a way to make her happy again.

"B-but it's fine now." he said quickly. " I know that it'll never happen again."

Lily smiled solemnly. Ironclaw put a servo on her lower back and led her inside.

"You should recharge, it's getting late."

Lily put a servo on his arm. "Will you stay with me, at least until I fall into recharge?"

Ironclaw smiled warmly and assured her that he'd never leave her side until the day he joined Primus.

Waterlily hopped up on her berth and laid down. Ironclaw sat next to her and stroked her wings until she fell into recharge.

* * *

Ironclaw left early next cycle. The Princess was still recharging by the time he was gone.

Bumblebee had reviewed his textbooks that taught him how to be a guard to the upper class. He was ashamed of the way he acted around the Princess and he didn't want to mess up like that again. He was now confident in his abilities after reeducating himself in the social aspect of it. The young scout had every confidence in his physical ability. He could dodge any bullet, deflect any attack, and he was fully prepared to put his life on the line for her.

The young scout marched himself to her quarters. He had already met with Ironclaw and discussed her daily habits. If his calculations were correct, he'd arrive around the time that she'd be leaving her quarters to perform her duties. Bumblebee would follow her around, keep her safe, and assist her when needed.

He stopped in front of her quarters and vented deeply. He couldn't mess this up.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened. The Princess was standing there with a stack of data pads in her servos.

"Oh Bumblebee!" she shrieked before laughing. "You scared me."

Bumblebee froze and stuttered out nonsense. "I-I-I apologize, m-my Princess!"

The Princess quickly regained her composure. "It's quite alright, Bumblebee."

For the rest of the cycle, Bumblebee followed her around. He carried her things, assisted her when needed, and stayed on his guard for possible threats.

It was a rather uneventful day. For that, Bumblebee was grateful. Then there was very little chance of something going wrong.

By the end of the cycle, Bumblebee escorted the Princess to her quarters. She thanked him and took her data pads into her servos.

"You did quite well today, Bumblebee. I was impressed." she complimented.

"Thank you, Princess."

As she was turning to leave, she stopped and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Shall I plan on seeing you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Y-yes!" Bumblebee responded as he grazed his digits against the side of his face plates. "Of course, my Princess.

* * *

Bumblebee rushed to his quarters. He kept his servo over his cheek up until he got to his quarters. Upon entry, he flopped onto his berth and buried his helm in his pillows. He started giggling like a youngling and rolling around in his blankets.

The scout finally calmed down and laid on his berth. His processors began to evaluate what just happened. They soon drifted to his reaction and he had to ask himself, _'Why did you react that way?_ '

It was a good question he had no answer to. He'd never lost control of himself that way. Moments ago, he was practically a sparkling acting like it had just been presented with a new toy. The only logical explanation for his behavior was the Princess' kiss. But why would something so trivial make him act this way?

He began to ponder it more. He began to recall how he had been acting for the past several cycles. It all started when he saw the Princess. He began to piece it all together.

Then it dawned on him.

He sat up in his berth and vented.

"Oh frag."

 **Author's Note: This is short, but I feel like it's important.**


	7. Advice

Advice

"Jazz!" Bumblebee tore through the hallways looking for one mech and one mech only.

He found him talking with Prowl in front of his office. The scout cried out in accomplishment and hurled himself at Jazz. Prowl loomed over them both as they came crashing to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly, expression neutral.

"Jazz!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "I-I-I did something!"

"Ya lost yer innocence?" Jazz asked.

"No!" Bumblebee shot up. "I didn't even have it in the first place."

Prowl gave them both accusing looks.

"I th-think I fell in love with someone. B-but she's unattainable! She's completely out of my league!"

"Outta _yer_ league? Who is she, da Princess?" Jazz joked loudly. He cam to an abrupt stop at the scout's silence. "Oh."

Prowl offered a servo and helped them both to their pedes.

"D-do you think I have a chance?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well," Jazz thought it over. "if anyone has a chance wit' her, it'd _probably_ be someone like yaself. But," he paused again. "she's got suitors. Dere are mechs 'n' femmes who were apart of her carrier's court who would _kill_ to be wit' 'er. Dere's competition to even be _considered_ by 'er."

" _But_ you two have history" Prowl raised a servo in interjection. "You fought in the war together, you grew up together. Now, you're her body guard. Aside from Ironclaw, you're the closest to her."

"Speaking of Ironclaw," Jazz added. "Ya might wanna watch out for 'im. Da mech would _never_ let anyone touch 'er."

"Ratchet may also pose a threat. He's one to follow tradition. Let's face the facts, Bumblebee. Princess Waterlily is at the top of the social class while you're at the bottom. If he finds out you're trying to court her, you'll be in for it."

"Ya just have to play ya cards right," Jazz leaned on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Den ya be rollin' in it."

"I-in what?" Bumblebee asked.

"You know."

"I don't."

"Jazz, no one knows what you're speaking of." Prowl said in a tired tone.

"Ya know..."

* * *

Bumblebee took what Jazz and Prowl said very seriously. He studied what they said and created a plan of sorts. It actually was more of a broad outline.

In order to get the Princess' attention he'd have to execute his job perfectly. He'd have to be as good as Ironclaw, if not better. Once he gained her trust and attention, he'd finally admit his love. It would have to be something grand. But, not too grand that it would attract unwanted attention. Like Jazz and Prowl said, there would be those who wouldn't agree with their relationship. Their love would be a secret at first. But he was ok with that. Something so scandalous made him giddy with all the possibility.

Ironclaw was still gone and would be for a few more cycles. This could be his last chance for awhile to have some time alone with the Princess. He'd have to do it now, while Ironclaw was still away.

* * *

"Bumblebee!" Waterlily called.

"Yes, my Princess?" he responded.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?" she asked. "Nothing extreme. Just around the perimeter."

"O-of course!" he stuttered.

"Wonderful." she smiled.

They went outside and started walking around the buildings. Bumblebee would watch as the Princess would stop and pick something up whenever she spotted something shiny and new. She'd kneel down, balancing on the tips of her pedes and inspect whatever she found. Bumblebee actually found it quite adorable.

Out here, it was almost as if she was someone entirely new. She wasn't the timid youngling he used to know, nor was she the regal Princess he knew now. Here, she was a curious young femme. Everything was of fascination to her.

They came to the condemned portion of the base. It looked to be a once tall structure. Windows were smashed it. Metal beams were warped and bent. Cement crumbled at random places. It was almost depressing to look at.

"Th-this place looks a bit unsafe, my Princess. P-perhaps we should t-turn back now." he said.

The Princess agreed. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"Bumblebee, if you don't mind me asking..." she said. "I've been wondering why you stutter." The Princess grew nervous at his sudden change of expression.

"W-well...after millions of years o-of not having a voice...I-I kind of forgot how to speak properly."

The Princess went into a slight panic for bringing back such bad memories. She gasped and put her servos out in front of her. "Oh my... I'm sorry for asking. It...it was rude of me!"

"W-what? No, y-you deserve to know." he paused and vented. "I also wanted to tell you something else." he chuckled. He looked down and scratched the back of his helm.

The Princess didn't reply. Instead, something else caught her attention. She craned her helm to look over the mech's shoulder. Bumblebee caught her gaze and looked to a shifting pile of metal.

"Princess," he said in a low tone. "Get behind me."

He stood in front of the Princess and pulled a gun. The Princess obediently stayed behind him and watched from a distance. The pile of metal shifted again. A snarl formed on Bumblebee's face plates. His engines purred lowly as he got ready for a fight. Finally, the thing in the rubble came charging out.

"Princess, stay back!" Bumblebee shouted.

The threat was a small being, walking on four pedes. It kept its frame low to the ground, ready to pounce. A small growl graced Bumblebee's face plates as he brought the hammer on his pistol back.

"He's adorable!" Lily shouted, petite and feminine.

"W-what?" Bumblebee muttered. He lowered his gun slowly as the Princess emerged from behind his back.

Despite his protests, the Princess went bouncing up to the animalistic creature and gave it a hug around the neck. The creature didn't struggle. Instead it relaxed in her embrace. Bumblebee was eased slightly at the sight.

"P-princess, be careful. We don't know what it is."

The Princess began to examine the four legged creature. "He looks malnourished." she sighed. "I should give him some energon."

She pulled out a cube from one of her forearm compartments. The creature hastily drank it. It dipped its entire snout in and practically inhaled it all.

The Princess scooped up the creature and began to walk away. "I think it's time we went back inside."

Bumblebee could do nothing but obediently follow her. He was out ranked here. He knew that there would be strong disapproval from what she was about to bring into the base. All he could do now was defend her and this thing she found.

* * *

"Princess!" Ratchet shrieked. "Get away from that _thing!_ "

The first group of mechs to spot them immediately started a panic. They separated the Princess from her find and pulled Bumblebee into being one of the ones to 'protect' her. The creature started to growl at the mechs who posed a threat. It only made them angrier.

"Wait!" she cried. "He's friendly!"

" _Ravage_ is _not_ friendly!" Ratchet shouted.

"He's just scared!" Waterlily pushed her way through the wall of mechs and scooped Ravage up in her embrace.

"Bumblebee and I found him." she explained. "He was hungry."

She scurried off into her quarters with Ravage. Bumblebee stayed behind to try and explain what happened on the behalf of the Princess.

"Sh-she wanted to save him." Bumblebee uttered as calmly as possible. "He was starving out there and...you know how the Princess is."

"That _thing,_ " Ratchet said. "is _dangerous_."

Bumblebee vented. "She forgave all the other Decepticons, didn't she?" The group of mechs softened slightly. "So why is Ravage so different?"

 **Author's Note:ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**

 **So, updates might be a tad bit slower considering I'm working on Clash of Class right now. You guys should check it out. I also just published a one-shot based off of this story. I watched the 1st episode of Robots in Disguise and got inspired. It's a bit inaccurate, but I still tried. (whorish self promotion is over now)**


	8. Threat

Threat

Ironclaw returned a few cycles later. Bumblebee still didn't know why he left and he didn't care to find out. Right now he had other matters to attend to.

Lily was in Ironclaw's quarters. She was using his large tub to bathe Ravage. He put up little to no fight with Waterlily. If he did, Ironclaw wouldn't be nearly as accepting towards him.

He sat on the counter while the Princess scrubbed the feline-like creature. Ravage's engine purred loudly as she worked the soap into a fine lather.

At first, Ironclaw hadn't been too thrilled about Lily's new 'pet'. Ravage was an Exdecepticon, one of Soundwave's cassettes. He worried that he would try and attack the Princess when she least expected it. But now, Ravage had grown on him.

Ironclaw had never seen the Princess so thrilled. When he arrived, Waterlily came running out to go greet him. The first thing she showed him was her new friend.

Now, Ravage followed her wherever she went. They got many confused stares from mechs and femmes who recognized him. But now that Ironclaw was back, nobody dared to show anything more than polite smiles around the Princess.

After all, it was part of Ironclaw's job to look intimidating. He was to protect the Princess, that was all. True, he took it a bit farther, being a sire-like figure to her, but that was only because he wanted to do it.

Bumblebee had been steering clear of the Princess since Ironclaw returned. She obviously didn't need him. He didn't know whether he should be happy or unset about that.

He was _so_ ready to confess his love for her and defend her from whatever threat came along. And then _Ravage_ came along. He knew he shouldn't be angry at him, he didn't do it on purpose, but the scout still felt the need to blame someone.

Now all he could do was wallow in his own self pity. It was stupid, yes. He could be doing many other things with his time, yes. But now, he was officially declaring himself a love sick fool. And what else can a love sick fool do?

* * *

There, in the meeting room, sat a table of several mechs and one femme, all appearing to be stressed from the current situation. There were data pads strewn across the table. No one was willing to meet each other's optics.

"I propose that we form an army." Prowl began. "Gather our heroes from the war."

"But we promised peace." The Princess sadly stated.

"Either way this will end in combat." Prime interjected. "We can only hope to end it before it goes too far."

The Princess vented and bowed her helm. He was right. Predaking would surely start to attack other places besides abandoned energon mines. It still pained the Princess that she's have to throw her citizens into battle once more. What was worse was that she wouldn't even be allowed to fight. Even if Ironclaw let her, Ratchet would still step in.

She left with Ironclaw, whom escorted her to her quarters. He bid her good night and left.

The Princess arose early the next morning. Unfortunately, it wasn't at her own leisure. There were loud bangs and a sickening scraping that sounded like it was just outside her quarters. Ironclaw came sprinting in and scooped her out of her berth. Ravage stood by his new master and growled at whatever tthreat was there.

"Alright Doll," Ironclaw said once the noise stopped. "Predaking's out there."

She clung to Ironclaw even more desperately than before. "He's attacking us?"

"It's ok." he urgently soothed. "He won't hurt you. That much I can guarantee."

He took her to the main hangar where the rest of the commanding officers were meeting. They all bowed in her presence.

Waterlily didn't step away from Ironclaw. She kept his servo firmly in hers and had him follow her wherever she went.

The other mechs could tell how scared she was. They tried speaking to her in low tones when giving their reports.

It appeared that the attack was rather sporadic. There wasn't an obvious goal, if there even was a goal. He appeared to be toying with them. The Princess could tell how frustrated her officers were. Prowl had already flipped a table or two. Several wrenches were thrown by Ratchet. Everyone else was generally irritable. She knew that it was her job to remain calm and joyful.

As Lily was reading the monitors, Bumblebee appeared at her side with a stack of data pads. She thanked him for bringing them to her.

"Jazz asked me to give them to you." he said.

The Princess onlined the first one in the stack. It was a report. They were all reports.

She pulled a smile and thanked the young scout. He smiled back before turning to the monitors. His grin faded when he saw the rather disturbing photos.

"Is that?" he whispered.

"It is," Optimus appeared behind him. "Predaking has returned and launched an attack not long ago."

"I thought he wasn't going to bother us."

"The treaty we had was only verbal." Optimus stated. "According to our law, our contract does not exist."

Bumblebee faced the monitors with a determined look. "So he can do whatever he wants." he concluded.

"Theoretically," Lily interjected. "I've tried to make some communications with him, but he hasn't responded. I fear that we will have to resort to violence in order to restrain him from doing any damage to my kingdom."

"Why not build an army?" he suggested.

"We already are." The Princess vented softly. "We've already pin pointed all the best warriors. All we need to do is contact them and request their presence in battle."

"When do you plan to engage in battle?"

"Soon."

* * *

Bumblebee popped the clip into his gun. He looked at himself in the mirror and dusted his armor off.

It was dark outside. Everyone this side of Cybertron would likely be in recharge for another few joors. The scout himself had only just woken up.

He departed from the mirror and grabbed the rifle by his berth. With little to no noise, he made it out the door and down the hallway.

Now, he was outside. The claw marks from Predaking were still there. He traced the tooth marks with his digit. Predaking really wasn't messing around.

He knew that he'd eventually be face to face with the beast. But he wasn't thrown off by the idea, nor was he excited by it. He knew what he was getting into, he knew from the beginning.


End file.
